Playful fights
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: Archangel Michael asks his little brother Lucifer to keep an eye on Castiel for some time. Lucifer loves to help his brother and together with little Gabriel he keeps an eye on the fledgling which leeds to some amusing situations for him...


_**First things first.  
I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS OF THE SHOW!**___

Second request by a friend of mine who wished for a fic with little Gabe and little Cas :)

It was a lot of fun for me to write this down.

Warnings: Fluff and lots of tickling

And again i am so very sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes.

Hope you like it :)

* * *

**_Playfulfights_**

„Come on Gabe! Exert yourselfa bit moreon!"

"But I am trying brother!"

"Try harder than!"

Michael shook his head as he walked over to his two little brothers who were practicing to wrestle.

"Lucifer, give him a break. He is still young. He doesn't need to know how to wrestle with other angels anyways."

Lucifer grumbled something and released his little brother from the headlock he had pulled him in.

"You're no fun Mikey. I was just messing around with him."

The morning star grinned at his older brother.

"Well Gabe may be too young for some wrestling. But what about you? You are big and strong."

Again Michael rolled his eyes and gave his brother an annoyed look.

"Don't even think about it Lucifer. I am not here to start a wrestling match with you."

"No?"

The oldest angel crossed his arms before his chest and glared at the younger archangel who raised his hands in defense.

"Sorry bro. Just teasing you a bit."

"Whatever. I am here to ask you for a favor."

"Oh? And what could that be Mikey?"

Michael pointed to his leg where a small angel had wrapped his arms around his shin and hold onto him tightly and giggled whenever Michael tried to pry him away from his leg.

"Looks like you got a little burdock on your leg huh? Need help with him?" Lucifer asked, smirking knowingly at his big brother.

"Actually yes. That is why I am here. I need to go to father and I need you to keep an eye on Castiel until I am back. I already asked the other archangels, but they areotherwise occupied. Would you do me this favor brother?"

"Awww since you asked so nicely I think I will do it."

Michael's lips turned up into a bright smile.

"Thank you Gabe. You have no idea how much that means to me. I owe you one."

"Nah. It is fine Mikey. You know how much I love our little fledglings, especially little Cassie here," the morning star said, grinning down at Castiel who giggled at his words and hid his face in Michael's leg.

"No need to be shy Cassie~," Lucifer teased him and he wrapped his arms around the small body and pulled on him, but Castiel stubbornly clung to the oldest archangels leg like there was no tomorrow.

Gabriel couldn't help but laugh at this sight and he quickly covered hid mouth when he got a warningly but playfully glare from Lucifer.

"That's not funny Gabe. Stop laughing," he growled teasingly and he still tried to pull Castiel off of his big brothers leg.

"Come on Cas. Let go of Mikey or you forcing me to more drasticmeasures."

The small fledgling giggled and shook his head no which made his older brother growl like a hungry wolf.

"Fine. You ask for it than!"

Moments later a shriek, followed by happy giggling filled the air when Lucifer poked and tickled all over the little angel's sides and it didn't take long until Castiel's iron grip around Michaels leg loosened.

"Gotcha!" Lucifer teased as he scooped Castiel up in his arms when he finally let go.

The giggling angel snuggled up to his chest and hid his face in Lucifer's neck.

Michael smiled at this scene before him and spread out his wings.

"I'll be back as soon as I can. Take good care of him."

"He'll be fine, don't worry Mikey. Go now. Don't want to keep father waiting, right?"

And Michael rolled his eyes for a third time that day until he was gone, leaving a grinning Lucifer behind him who walked over to Gabriel and sat down next to him.

"Look who we do have here Gabe. Your little brother Cassie."

Castiel turned his head to look over his shoulder and a broad smile appeared on his face when he saw Gabriel and he quickly let go of Lucifer and walked over to his older brother and hugged him.

"Easy there boys," Lucifer said with an amused laugh as he watched the two angels who started to tussle with each other after some moments.

"Cas, careful. My wiiiings~," Gabriel whined as his little brother started to pull on some of the golden feathers of his wings.

The small angel laughed when Gabriel sat up, Castiel now sitting on his lap, and starting to ruffle through his short hair.

"Gabey. Don't."

Castiel giggled, black wings flapping behind his back and he tried to fight back, but he couldn't reach Gabriel's head and soon both of them were rolling around in the soft grass, trying to pin each other to the ground.

Lucifer chuckled and shook his head as he leaned back against a rock and enjoyed the sight of the two happy angels.

"Ah! No! Cas! Hehehey! Nohohot fahahair!"

Gabriel fell back onto his back with Castiel on top of him.

The little angel giggled and dug his fingers into his brother's sides, tickling him.

Both fledglings were rolling around in the grass now, laughing and trying to tickle each other while Lucifer was watching them with a playful roll of his eyes.

It were times like this when he felt that everything was alright and nothing bad could ever happen to any of them. Times like this had become rare recently and themomentwas more precious thananything else.

A loud screech, followed by light hysterical laughter ripped Lucifer out of his thoughts and he had to laugh himself when he saw how Gabriel was straddling his little brothers shins and tickled his feet while Castiel had sat up and tickled his big brother's sides and ribs, all the while laughing loud and carefree.

"Get his wings Cassie," Lucifer shouted and he laughed even more when Gabriel let out a shocked yelp when small fingers dug into his now wildly flapping golden wings.

"Nononono! NO WIHIHIHINGS!" the fledgling laughed and he doubled over in laughter and tried to crawl away, but Castiel was still on top of him, tickling him mercilessly.

"LUHUHUHUCY! YOU T-TRAHAHAITOR!"

Lucifer just laughed at that and shook his head when Gabriel reached back and grabbed one of Castiel's feet and started to tickle him again.

Both angels were shrieking and laughing loudly and cheerfully now, trying to pin each other back to the ground, when little Gabe managed to turn around. Castiel was sitting on his thighs and screamed with laughter as his brother tickled up and down his sides and ribs, occasionally slipping his hands under his arms which turned his laughter silent for a moment.

But Castiel fought back as good as he could.

He went straight for his brother's belly, tickling it mercilessly by pinching the soft sides, wiggling his finger inside his belly button (which made Gabe shriek adorably) or kneading the soft parts next to his belly button.

"Yeah Cassie! That's right! Get him good," Lucifer shouted from his place and a big grin was on his face while he watched the two angels in their play fight.

"LUHUHUCY! NOHOHOHO! Y-YOU MEANI!" Gabriel shouted back through his laughter and tears started to form in his eyes when his brother went for his wings again.

"Oh come on Gabe. I am sure you can handle a little tickling," the morning star grinned.

"C-CAHAHAHAS PLEAHAHAHASE STOHOHOHOP!"

Gabriel finally started begging.

This was way too much for him to handle.

He couldn't take it anymore and he was sure he would die laughing if Castiel kept tickling his wings.

Castiel just laughed and ignored his big brother's pleading and he dug his fingers further into the soft, silky feather to get at the pale skin underneath them.

"NOHOHOHO! S-STOP! STOHOHOP!" Gabriel screamed and he bucked, trying to throw Cas off of him, but slowly he lost the strength to even fight back. All he could do was just lay there, to laugh and to take it.

"Come on Cassie, have mercy on your brother. He has had enough."

But Castiel didn't listen to Lucifer's words and he kept tickling his brother who was in tears by now.

The older archangel sighed until a mischievous grin appeared on his face and without another word to lose he snapped his fingers and seconds later it was Castiel's turn to scream with laughter as invisible fingers poked, pinched and wiggled all over his most ticklish spots.

He stopped tickling Gabriel and wrapped his arms around his sides, trying to rub the ticklish sensations away with no success and only a few moments later he lay next to his brother, rolling around in the grass and laughing his little angel heart out until Lucifer felt pity for him and with another snap of his fingers he released Castiel from his tickle attack.

"Now that was fun, wasn't it?"

Both fledglings opened their eyes to look at a grinning Lucifer and it didn't take long for both of them to regain their strength.

The eyes of heavens second strongestangel widened slightly as the two young angels approached him slowly with outstretched hands.

"W-wait. What are you doing?"

The moment realization hit him it was already too late and Gabriel and Castiel pounced on the mighty archangel…

Michael could hear the loud but gleeful laughter of his brother when he returned.

As so oftenon this dayherolled his eyes, a playful smile on his own lips and he landed into the soft grass.

Right before him was Lucifer.

The archangel lay on his back, kicking his feet out in the air, laughing and squirming around as twenty devious fingers dug into his sides and belly and tickled him to tears.

Castiel and Gabriel sat by his sides, laughing along with him as the mighty angel flapped his snow white wings wildly and wriggled around like a worm beneath their tickling fingers.

Michael couldn't help but laugh and he crossed his arms before his chest while watching the spectacle in front of him with an amused shake of his head.

"I shouldn't leave you three alone for too long…"

**_The end_**


End file.
